Les cheveux de Kurama
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: mystère capillaire...[chap 2]
1. Chevelure de flammes

**Les cheveux de Kurama.**

Auteur: marieyaoifan  
Base: Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
Disclaimer: La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
Genre: comique, parodie, caricature...

**Chapitre 1: chevelure de flammes.**

Une longue silhouette féline glissait dans la foule, l'air absent, les regards se retournant sur son passage: un grand jeune homme au teint pâle, les yeux d'un vert éclatant et une magnifique chevelure de longues mèches rousses qui volaient dans son sillage comme une flamme. Kurama se rendait à la gare d'un pas leste pour prendre le premier train vers le domaine de Genkai ou la petite équipe se retrouvait tous les samedi pour un petit entraînement amical, il est vrai que depuis la fin du tournois des ténèbres et la désignation d'un roi des ténèbres, l'équipe Urameshi n'avait plus beaucoup d'occasions de combattre. Garder la forme est pourtant l'une de leur préoccupation première surtout pour Yusuke qui se prépare pour le prochain tournoi des ténèbres en sachant que les autres prétendants s'entraînent dur dans le makai. A propos de makai, Hiei en était revenu exprès pour se battre contre Yusuke et mesurer ses progrès, et ce pour la première fois depuis le fin du tournois.

Le train avait filé dans le matin brumeux comme un flèche et les montagne avaient déchiré le voile vaporeux lorsque que la machine s'était immobilisée dans la petite gare de campagne. Il ne restait à Kurama que le chemin jusqu'au temple, long pour un humain, pas même un échauffement pour un démon de sa classe. Le chemin au pas de course réchauffa néanmoins les extrémités fines et fragiles qui craigne le froid comme des jeunes tiges mais le rouquin fut quand même soulagé d'entrevoir la bâtisse entre les arbres.

Le Yohko entre dans le hall lumineux et se déchausse avant de s'engager sur le parquet rutilant jusqu'à la petite salle ou il était sensé retrouver les autres comme à l'accoutumée, mais personne. La douce Yukina est la seule à venir à sa rencontre après l'avoir entendu rentrer pour l'embrasser chaleureusement et lui offrir une tasse de thé.  
- les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés?  
- non, à m'étonne qu'ils ne te l'ont pas dit, yusuke a téléphoné pour dire que lui et Kuwabara seraient en retard car ils avaient du travail…  
- du travail c'est çà…dit plutôt que se lever si tôt n'est pas pour leur plaire surtout qu'ils sont allés à l'arcade hier soir jusqu'à pas d'heure!  
Dit Botan qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce avec une petite moue de désapprobation.  
- et Hiei n'est pas arrivé non plus? Ce n'est pas son genre de se faire attendre pour un combat…  
-non pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder…  
-pourquoi dis tu ça Botan?  
-parce qu'il va sûrement sentir l'odeur des pains au chocolat que tu as mis au four Yukina…  
Kurama laisse échapper un rire léger aux notes claires qui entraîne les deux jeunes filles.

Soudain un grand claquement de porte les ploc sourds des chaussures qui volent avant d'entendre la cohue indescriptible d'une course effrénée en chaussettes sur le parquet ciré. Deux formes indiscernables viennent s'écraser le nez contre la table, ayant dérapé en entrant comme des bombes dans la pièce. - bonjour yusuke et Kuwabara…  
Dit Kurama qui n'a pas sourcillé, mais les deux hommes ne répondent qu'une fois leur brève empoignade terminée:  
-'jour Kurama!  
Sur ce Kuwabara se lève d'un bond, les yeux fiévreux et les narines dilatées pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille des glaces, lui prenant les main avec un regard langoureux pour débiter une volée de débilités qui laisse Yukina pantoise.  
Devant un tel spectacle, une autre tornade silencieuse et maîtrisée cette fois s'engouffre dans la pièce pour se jeter comme un fauve furieux sur le rouquin en pâmoison devant sa belle perplexe.  
- bonjour Hiei!  
Dire les deux autres sans prêter la moindre attention à l'empoignade qui en suivit. Yukina s'écarta prudemment de la scène avec Botan qui s'éclipse précipitamment pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner salvateur. Les deux jeunes filles qui reviennent chargés de victuailles matinales suspendent en effet les représailles, du moins du côté Hiei mais le grand rouquin maugrée toujours tandis que le petit démon s'empiffre avec ardeur.

Kuwabara maugrée avec tout autant d'ardeur et débite pour lui seul une tonne d'arguments en sa faveur en médisant quelque peu sur le Yokai mais Hiei fait la sourde oreille ou plutôt évite de gaspille le temps précieux ou il peut enfourner le maximum de délices sucrés. Soudain le grand rouquin commence à s'emporter tout seul, élevant le ton en lançant ses bêtises puis sort, tout fier:  
-de toute façon si je lui demandais de m'épouser le nabot n'aurait rien à dire!  
La colère monte au nez de Hiei mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa bouchée que le grand dadet est déjà à genoux devant sa sœur pour lui faire une demande pseudo romantique plutôt hilarante tellement elle est caricaturale. Le démon de feu reste un moment étourdis, les yeux comme des ronds de flan, tandis que yusuke se précipite pour mettre fin à cette comédie qui va mal tourner;

Mal tourner c'est peu dire, comme un volcan, Hiei explose presque instantanément en flammes infernales; si vite que ce pauvre Kurama n'a pas le temps de s'éloigner assez pour se mettre à l'abri. Les flammes noires de Hiei lèche les flammes rousse de la chevelure de Kurama, qui s'embrase et se consume en quelques secondes, complètement jusqu'au crâne avant de s'éteindre en laissant la peau rose et fumante: tout avait brûlé, les cheveux, les trucs cachés dans les cheveux et la fierté de leur propriétaire par la même occasion!

La situation a au moins le mérite de calmer tout le monde qui reste bouche bée en contemplant la victime tétanisée. Une larme apparaît au coin de chaque œil inondé tandis qu'un moue enfantine de tristesse se dessine sur les beau visage. Comme en transe, l'ex rouquin monte une main jusqu'à son front avant d'entamer le geste familier et machinal de remise en place des mèches rebelles mais sa main ne rencontre rien et ses doigts n'effleurent que la peau roussie. Alors c'en est trop et le Yohko s'effondre évanoui devant ses amis ébahis.

* * *

une nouvelle fic ! postez des reviews svp... 


	2. perruque en ciboulette

**Les cheveux de Kurama.**

Auteur: marieyaoifan  
Base: Pour ceux qui seraient arrivés là par hasard: YU YU HAKUSHO, l'anime.  
Disclaimer: La plupart des persos, la plupart des endroits et la plupart des expressions ne sont pas à moi…bref y pas grand chose à moi sauf les idées à 100, le reste je ne fais que l'emprunter.  
Genre: comique, parodie, caricature...

**Chapitre****2: la perruque en ciboulette.**

Le bruit paraît étouffé à l'extérieur mais incroyablement fort dans sa tête, il tourne, il vrille en un infernal écho tandis que la faible lumière qui filtre au travers des paupières brûle autant que les flammes de l'enfer. Kurama émerge de sa léthargie en ouvrant très précautionneusement un œil à la fois pour ne pas être trop ébloui, la douleur de sa tête lui dispense miséricordieusement de se souvenir de sa mésaventure mais les yeux écarquillés de ses amis à son chevet les lui rappellent douloureusement. Comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, le jeune homme passe sa main sur son crâne nu avec une peine plus que visible .  
- alors j'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien arrivé…  
- ouais et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger!  
Dit Yusuke avec son tact habituel tandis que la remarque fait paraît une moue de dépit sur le visage du Yohko.  
Le grand nigaud roux se jette à terre pour se répandre en excuses tout en sachant que ça n'arrangera pas les choses.  
-allez on va te laisser récupérer un peu…  
Et le détective emmène avec lui Kuwabara qui ne cesse de s'incliner et de se relever à la façon d'un encensoir. Le démon de feu, qui était resté muet et à l'écart de la scène jusqu'ici, s'attarde un peu avant de quitter la pièce pour adresser à son vieil ami une courte mais sincère excuse. La petite silhouette noire s'éclipse dans le couloir en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant le Yohko seul dans la chambre, assis à réfléchir.

L'abattement profond fait bientôt place à un espoir de renouveau comme cela lui était mainte fois arrivé dans sa longue existence et qui lui avait permis de survivre dans le makai. De pensée en pensée, précisément du fait que toutes ses graines aient brûlé à l'espoir que ce serait peut être son pouvoir de démon qui viendrait à bout de ce problème, l'ex rouquin entrevoit une solution: si il essayait de faire pousser ses cheveux comme des plantes?  
Les effort furent démesurés et …vains: pas un poil n'émergea sur son crâne! Il se dit peut être qu'il faudrait ensemencer la place avec des graine d'une plante qui simulerait des cheveux jusqu'à la repousse de ses cheveux naturels…mais ou trouver de telles choses? Emporté par son élan d'optimisme, Kurama se précipite dans le couloir pour se rendre dans le jardin, attirant l'attention de ses amis qui se lamentaient dans le salon et surpris de le voir si vite s'activer de le sorte. Les trois garçon rattrapent leur ami pour lui demander des explications et peut être l'aider. Le plan n'était pas très convaincant mais les trois autres ne laissèrent rien transpirer pour ne pas vexer leur ami déjà sur le nerfs: chacun partit de son côté pour trouver le dit remède miracle.

Des heures passèrent, le nez dans la verdure printanière pour dégoter la perle rare mais aucune plante du monde des humains ne pouvait raisonnablement convenir à cet emploi. Pour Yusuke, la faim commença à se faire sentir et il renonça à ses activités au ras des pâquerettes pour s'intéresser à la cuisine. Le Mazoku s'édifia un sandwich à la mesure de l'appétit de ses ancêtres, terminant son œuvre en fouillant les pots de condiments et d'herbes aromatiques. Soudain le bruit du groupe qui rentrait lui aussi à l'intérieur, les recherches des autres ayant été aussi infructueuses que les siennes, le fit sursauter et le sandwich dégringola aussi sec au fond de la gorge du gourmand qui faillit s'étouffer avec mais réussi à avaler le morceau entier sans dommages, ne laissant que quelques miettes sur le carrelage et une poignée de graines arrachée à la touffe de ciboulette qui garnissait son sandwich.  
Les trois garons entrent dans la cuisine et trouve Yusuke, mal à l'aise. Kurama étant encore dans tous ses états, les deux autres lèvent un sourcil d'interrogation envers le jeune détective, prêts a désapprouver le moindre manquement de sa part au sacro-saint devoir de recherche. Mais le Mazoku n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air (pardon pour les fan u ) et tire encore une fois partie du plus insignifiant détail: il temps la poignée de graines sans mot dire mais avec un petit air triomphant qui masque son hypocrisie à la perfection. Les yeux du Yohko émasculé s'illuminent tandis qu'il s'empare du trésor végétal mais une fois la «magie» opérée sur les minuscules graines…le résultat n'est pas vraiment à la mesure: un touffe folle de longues tiges raides de ciboulette trône sur la tête de Kurama! Certes, la parure ne manque pas d'originalité mais ce n'est pas du goût du démon qui s'effondre en larmes devant son désolant reflet dans un miroir. Pendant que Kuwabara développe des trésors d'ingéniosité ( de l'ingéniosité? De sa part…) pour remonter le moral de la victime, le petit démon de feu se charge de faire payer cher cette perfidie au détective qui n'a d'autre choix que se s'excuser platement et de dire la vérité, tout en promettant de faire plus d'effort lors de la prochaine tentative pour trouver une solution car il est sûr qu'il y aura encore bien d'autres tentatives…


End file.
